Many homes are constructed having a crawlspace that is created under the floor of the house as a result of the house being placed on a foundation. Crawlspaces are generally porous and do not provide adequate sealing against moisture and insulating to prevent heat loss and gain. When moisture enters the crawlspace, water enters the wood forming the floor joists and the various other flooring structures above the crawlspace. The moisture can result in a large number of mold spores and create a desirable environment for insects to live. An additional problem relates to preventing insects such as termites from nesting in the crawlspace. Another problem relates to allowing the ventilation of gases, such as radon, while still providing protection against moisture and heat loss and gain. While various attempts have been made to provide suitable sealing and insulating systems, improvement is desired.
Accordingly, the present disclosure relates to an encapsulation system that provides for sealing against moisture, insulating to prevent heat loss and gain, the repelling of insects, and allowing the venting of gases in crawlspaces.